One Gumball At A Time
by someshipsmustsail
Summary: When a lost and confused Benson passes out and is taken by a gang, its up to the Park employees to get him back. With clear intentions that the gang will use Benson's lost memory to their advantage, will they get their friend back before its too late ?


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"DISCLAIMER: REGULAR SHOW DOSE NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT I WROTE THIS STORY ... SO ITS MINE I GUESS !/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His eyes flew open to the sound of people screaming. It took him a moment for his eyes to focus on the chaotic scene that was unraveling before him. He tensed up, suddenly panic creeped into his metal chest. Where was he? As he got up his head started to pound, but upon seeing a huge crowd of people running at him, all thoughts were completely forgotten. He too ran with the crowd, not truly understanding what danger they were in. His head craned back, trying to see past the crowd of people, none of which he recognized. Looming over them all was what looked like he devil its self. Huge bulging eyes, sharp fanged teeth and to top it all off, it was flying . . . right for them.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The beast let out a roar, flames that made the already hot air burn. He slowed down, his breaths were pure steam and his metallic body was piping hot. He lay a hand upon his shiny red chest plate, he could feel his heart ticking loudly. What even was that monster, and more importantly, why couldn't he remember anything ?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As the hectic crowds died down, he slid down a tree, pulling his legs closer to his body. Where was he, what just happened and how did he get here. His thoughts were interrupted by a tallish blue bird and a small raccoon harshly whispering at each other. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""DUDE YOU DRILL-BIT" The bird hissed at the small one. "What ? I didn't know that was gunna happen ! " The raccoon whined, his eyes widening as he looked at the other.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Benson gunna KILL us, and its all your fault" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""STOP TALKING" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Benson. That name. It sounded familiar, but who was it ? He scooted closer to the fighting duo, interested to find out whats happening. Both of there eyes snapped onto him, instantly they stood up taller and stopped talking.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh Benson, hey." The blue one said awkwardly , placing a wing behind his head. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He just looked at them. So, Benson was probably his name, but who were these two ?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Before you fire us, let me explain." The smaller one blurted out, taking a few steps towards him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I didn't even know that was gunna happen, and when it did i was all like woooah" He continued, glancing at his friend. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The pair looked at each other, exchanging confused looks, wondering why their boss hadn't exploded yet. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The gumball machine looked behind him, just to make sure they were talking to him, but when he turned back around, both of there mouths were hanging open as they approached him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Duuuuuuude" The tall one said. "Oh no, this is bad." He told the other one, staring at the back of his head.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?" He asked. Both jumped back, not looking him quite in the eyes. " Who are you and why are you talking to me?" He asked. Receiving only worried faces, he scowled at them , turning on his heals as he walked off. "Wait dude, you cant go." The both said in union running up to him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" And why not?" He stopped to turn and face them " who are you?" They looked at each other, " C'mon Benson, stop foolin' around." He sighed "I am not " foolin' around " " Benson complained, making hand gestures. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Great, look what you've done!" The tall one groaned at the smaller one, slapping him over the head.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Leaving them to finish what ever they were doing, he sprinted off as fast as he could, hoping that the pair wouldn't notice until it was to late. And with that, he was gone. Threw the park, out of the gates and onto the streets. If no one was going to tell him who he was, then he would just have to find out himself.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mordecai was the first to reach Skips' house, he wondered if he had seen Benson, and thought he was a little off. He knocked on the door, just as Rigby was catching up. The door suddenly opened, revealing skips, the hugest guy anyone knew. His shirtless body was far from the norm, while he any Rigby could just about lift the cart together, but skips could probably lift 5 of them at once.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh , high skips" Mordecai said, feeling weird about thinking bout skips' toned body like that. " We just came to ask , uh , Have you seen Benson?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No" He replied, his expressionless face matched his tone of voice. Extremely deep and scratchy. "Why?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, he just sort of seemed a bit .. -"" WE ACCIDENTALLY CRACKED HIS DOME-GLASS-HEAD-THINGY" Rigby butted in impatiently, then was promptly hit by mordecai. Skips looked between them, his face still unchanging. "We talked to him, but he kept asking us who he was and junk like that ... " Mordecai finished. " You idiots " Skips sighed, pushing past them both.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They both followed the skipping yeti away from the house, all in search of Benson.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His eyelids drooped, it was getting late and he still didn't know where he was going. Each building looked the same, accompanied by the same gray sidewalk. He sighed, the darker it got, the less chance of him finding his home. That was even if he had a home. He could be some homeless bum, who wonders the streets in search of food. All though he did doubt that, as his body was in immaculate condition, which was a sign that he did in fact have a home.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Walking down the street he saw the glowing sign of the park that he left hours ago. Sliding through the gates and making his way down the gravely path, he was expecting the same crazy scene he had witnessed earlier. To his relieve it was quiet. Peaceful even. As he walked in no particular direction, it occurred to him that because he woke up here, maybe some one here knew who he was.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But before he could reach a small house he had seen in the distance, his metal limbs began to lock and his thoughts swum through what felt like thick fog. Even trying to breath was difficult. He brought his hands up to his glass head in an attempt to stop it from spinning. Just as the gumball machine was about to give up, his cold finger tips brushed against the back of his head, and what he felt sent a shiver down his spine.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There at the back of his head was a large gash, this was the last thing he thought about before he blacked out, falling onto the evenly cut grass, exposed to the lingering gang of people, who had just witnessed the whole thing.p 


End file.
